Stolen Heart
by Rowan Mad
Summary: Abbey has to make the decision of whether she wishes to be with Heath or Romulus. Torn between not wanting to hurt either, she finally decides that her happiness should play the important role in her decision.


Abbey walked out of Biteology with her A+ test. She smiled proudly as she walked over to her friends. Clawdeen looked a tad crestfallen, but she said the next test she would study harder for so she could pull her grade up. Draculaura had, of course, gotten a good mark. Everyone had varying degrees of grades, and they congratulated each other for their efforts. The air got warm and Abbey rolled her eyes. She turned around to see Heath grinning up at her.

"You light up my world, babe," Heath smirked taking her hand and kissing it. Abbey opened her mouth to tell him to go away when her purple eyes caught something that took her attention away from the annoyance in front of her. A couple of werewolves were walking down the hallway. Abbey recognized Clawd, Romulus and Dougey immediately. They were heading towards the group of girls, and Heath.

Romulus leaned against the locker beside Abbey and looked Heath up and down. Heath instantly became nervous and Romulus straightened up. "Are you bothering her?" Romulus asked tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes. Heath shook his head and backed up before walking away. Abbey looked over at Romulus. Unsure if she should thank him or get on him about defending her. She didn't need defending.

He rubbed his neck and looked away for a second. "Hey, Abbey, can I...uh...talk to you later? By the gargoyles after school?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. Abbey nodded curtly and he grinned. "Awesome, see you later then," he winked before jogging to catch up with Dougey, leaving Clawd behind with his girlfriend. Draculaura pulled away from Clawd and slid up to her along with Frankie and Lagoona.

"He totes has a crush on you," Draculaura said, smiling at him.

"Romulus? No. He is kind hearted, needs to be shown that girls are strong too, however," Abbey replied shaking her head, staring down at the much shorter girl. Frankie sparked and smiled at Abbey.

"No, Draculaura is right, he's always looking at you! I read in a magazine that when a guy admires you from afar that means their shy and totally crushing on you!" Frankie said excitedly and grabbed Abbey's hand and giggled. Clawd walked up behind Draculaura and Abbey looked up at him.

"What do you think of rumor?" she asked, nodding at him. He quickly put up his hands.

"I don't go behind my bros back," he said quickly, zipping his lips and locking it. He kissed Draculaura on the cheek, "See you tonight," he winked at her before hurrying away. Draculaura flushed and Abbey made a noise.

"I think that bloke is going to ask you out when you go and met with him," Lagoona put in her input, "Don't look so surprised!"

"Back on mountain boys never looked twice at me. Nor did we even do the ritual of dating. Elders chose dates for us," she replied as the large group split in two, leaving Abbey alone with Lagoona and Frankie. "Now two boys go and flirt with me? Neither have earned my respect," she rolled her eyes and shook her hair, "They are not honourable."

"Oh, come on, Abbey! Give Romulus a chance! He's a good guy, better than Heath," Frankie replied, pulling a face when she said Heath's name. "Remember how he made fun of Draculaura! He totally embarrassed her!"

"Heath is good at heart, so is Romulus," Abbey replied shrugging her shoulders as they entered the classroom. She sat down at the back next to her two best friends and sighed, "Dating is such a pain."

"You aren't even dating yet, silly," Frankie giggled slightly before opening her textbook. A few minutes later Heath walked into class, he saw her and blew her a kiss. Abbey rolled her eyes and looked down at her textbook, not seeing the disappointed look on Heath's face. Her eyes flickered back up when Romulus entered. He waved slightly at her before sitting down.

They were so different. Romulus was more conservative when he flirted, to a degree that Abbey didn't realize he was flirting with her. Although, sometimes he got so flustered around her, but that was when no one else was around. Otherwise he was very confident and just talked to her like a friend, throwing in a few flirts now and then.

Heath was more in your face when it came to flirting. It was rather distasteful to Abbey, his constant jabs were tiring. However, Abbey knew she was wearing down. Eventually she would be won over by his flirts. No matter how dishonorable they seemed to her. He had a sort of...cute flair. If he was more serious for a bigger percentage of the time, Abbey could see herself falling head over heels for him.

Her gaze flickered between the two of them, and couldn't focus for the rest of the day. Her mind was focused on meeting up with Romulus after school. He wanted to 'talk' and Abbey didn't know what he meant by that. If he was going to ask her out, like her ghouls said he was, then she didn't know if she should say yes. Wouldn't that hurt Heath? However, if she went out with Heath, wouldn't that hurt Romulus?

She was torn.

However as the day wore on, she made a mental checklist and when she met up with Romulus she knew exactly who she would chose. No matter the feelings of the other, she should chose who she thought would make her happiest for the time being. Of course, she knew there was such thing as breaking up, and in case she did make the wrong choice, she could always change her mind. If the other one wanted her still.

She walked up to where Romulus was leaning against the wall and stopped in front of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So...Abbey, you know...that dance that's coming up? I...well...was wondering if you'd want to go with...me?"

"You wish to go with me?" Abbey asked, feeling her cheeks warm up, "I would like that very much," she nodded and he grinned at her.

"Awesome!" he said before pausing and looking embarrassed, "I mean, cool, I'll pick you up a half hour before the dance then?"

"That would be very nice," she smiled at him and he rubbed his neck and smiled before stepping forwards and quickly pressing his lips to hers. She flushed bright pink and looked at him.

"See you then?" he walked backwards, looking extremely pleased.

"Yes, see you," she waved and once he was out of view, she grinned. She felt so blissful.


End file.
